


Flames Burn On

by Howl4me



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howl4me/pseuds/Howl4me
Summary: Clarke and Octavia are driving home from university when they slide off the rode. Octavia seeks help from anyone she can find. Small towns can be quite interesting...
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Flames Burn On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/gifts).



> Hey everyone, I’m back! A huge thank you to my beautiful girlfriend for helping me create this story as my beta! Clexa deserves a happy ending, so why not give them one? This is a no Covid, no queer baiting story. The 100 baited all of us with Lexa and I’m still heartbroken over it. I hope you enjoy! Happy fall!

** Clarke POV **

Maybe driving hours through the snow with my best friend wasn’t such a good idea…

“Clarke, how much longer? A snail could go faster than us.” Octavia sassed, clearly impatient.

“Five minutes less than you asked before. It’s not my fault the storm blew in faster than expected.” I say, frustrated, as I try to focus on the road and block out my friend’s complaining.

Octavia and I attend Arkadia University. She majors in teaching whereas I am in the nursing program. We live in the city of Polis which is seven hours from the university, give or take one snowstorm. We both have a full ride, plus room and board. From how Octavia grew up, that was the deal of a lifetime for her. I came from a middle-class family, my mother a doctor, and my father a mechanical genius. My father, Jake, died when I was ten. A gas line in his shop blew and that was that. The only thing untouched by the fire was my dad’s watch, which I still wear every day.

Thinking back to the memories of my dad, I smile nostalgicallywhen I hear Octavia’s voice from beside me. 

“Clarke look out!”

I see a patch of black ice coming, but it’s too late to do anything. The car spins out of my control and begins to slide down a hill. I slam on the brakes, then everything goes black…

**Octavia POV**

_ Ugh my head! Why is everything ringing?! _

I look around and see that we’ve crashed into a tree. Checking over myself I only see a few minor scratches.

_Check on Clarke!_ My brain rattles off.

I look over at her and see her, blonde hair framed against the darkness of the woods behind us. She’s not moving. 

“Clarke! Clarke, wake up!” I scream, reaching over and shaking her shoulder. 

She still doesn’t budge.

She is unconscious and has a nasty looking cut above her left eye. _Okay, don’t panic. Get out of the car and try to find some help._

That proves to be challenging, as we haven’t seen another car on this rode for at least an hour. I start walking, directionless, through the woods, wet snow soaking through my boots and clothes. _Please, somebody be around here._

I walk for what seems like hours when I hear the sound. A rustling in the ubiquitous darkness which surrounds me, the sound of something racing through the snow.

_ Great, Clarke is passed out, probably bleeding to death and I’m about to get eaten by a wolf! _

I hide behind the tree in hopes that the beast won’t see me, grabbing a branch from the ground to use as a weapon when it inevitably sniffs me out.

“You know that’s not the best hiding place.”

A woman’s voice, only barely louder than the whistling wind. I lunge forward and grab her wrist.

“Look out! There’s a wolf behind you!” I try to pull her behind the tree with me.

She laughs lightly, and I can hear the amused smile on her lips. “That’s a silver lab miss, he won’t hurt ya.”

The beast/dog walks up beside me and licks my hand, the warmth of his tongue provides a strange relief from the cold in the rest of my body.

“He saw a squirrel and thought he could get it in the tree. This is Bear, he’s harmless. More lazy than he is anything else.” She says, scratching him fondly behind his floppy ears.

“I’m Lexa Woods, what’s your name? You look like you need some help.” She puts her hand on my shoulder, looking at me with concern in her eyes.

“Octavia, my friend and I crashed. She’s hurt pretty badly. Can you help us?” I plead.

“Bear, get back to the house!” She commands, then motions for me to follow her. The sound of my boots in the snow seem like the treading of elephants compared to her light footsteps.

We get to a snow mobile with a sled attached, just a few yards away. “Hop on and show me where your friend is.”

The engine roars to life and I point us in the direction of where Clarke is. The snow, thankfully, hasn’t fallen quickly enough to obscure my footprints, which provide a trail back to where my friend waits. Not even five minutes later and we’re at the crash site.

Lexa jumps off the snow mobile and runs to Clarke’s side of the wreckage, reaching through the broken window and putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Miss, can you hear me?”

“Clarke, please wake up!” I beg.

“Okay Clarke, we are going to get you out of here.” Lexa says soothingly. _As if Clarke can hear her._

Lexa pries open Clarke’s door and pulls a knife out of her pocket. She cuts the seatbelt and gently lifts her out of the car.

“Move that bag and those blankets. I’ll put her in the sled so we can get her to the house.” Lexa orders.

I move everything as quickly as my cold hands can move, then stand back. Lexa lowers Clarke into the sled. Covering her up with the blankets, she motions for me to get back onto the snow mobile.

_ Clarke, you  have to _ _be okay. I can’t lose you_. 

After a short drive in the blistering cold, we approach a small cabin. It would’ve been a beautiful sight had my mind not been on the recent events.

“Open the front door, I’ll carry her inside.” Lexa says, killing the engine.

I race up the steps and open the door. Lexa uncovers Clarke and lifts her with ease. _Wow , how is she strong enough to carry Clarke’s dead weight and a giant bag over her shoulder?_

I watch as Lexa puts Clarke down on a couch and begins to pull stuff out of the bag. I vaguely recognize the objects as medical things Clarke uses at school.

“Are you a doctor?” I ask quietly, eyes trained on Clarke.

“Yes, but I don’t usually deal with humans. I’m a vet.” She says before pulling out a device to listen to Clarke’s lungs. 

I watch as she finishes examining her and silently pray that Clarke is okay.

“No damage to her lungs, or internal organs. Seems to me she’s only got a deep cut as well as a possible concussion. Can you give me a hand over here? I’m going to clean the wound and stitch it up.” She looks at me expectantly.

I numbly move over to help. “I… I’ve never done this before.” I stammer.

“It’s okay Octavia, just hand me the things I ask for and I’ll do the rest.” She puts a comforting hand on my arm.

I watch in awe as Lexa gently cleans Clarke’s wound and stitches it with grace, wincing a bit as the needle pierces her flesh. I can’t help but feel a twinge of gratitude that she isn’t awake for this part.

Lexa sees my amazed expression and smiles, tying off the thread and snipping the tail.

“You won’t believe how many animals I’ve had to stitch up. Not to mention idiots who don’t know that an axe is very sharp.”

I chuckle a bit.

Lexa disappears into the back of the cabin and returns with clothes and blankets.

“These may be a bit big on you, they’re my sister’s. But you’ll get sick if you don’t change and warm up soon.” She extends her arms toward me, silently telling me to take the clothes.

“You can change in the room on the left. Clarke’s jacket seems to be the only thing wet.” She gently takes off Clarke’s jacket.

I smile warmly and head into the room to change. Opening the door, the warmth of the fireplace hits me and I sigh in relief. _Not bad , Lexa._

The clothes are a bit big, but I’m just happy to be out of the cold and wet ones. I look around the room and smile as I see pictures of people who I assume are Lexa’s family. One framed picture on the wall above the bed captures my attention. It’s clearly a younger version of Lexa, another girl her age, and a beautiful woman who could only be her mother.

I hear a knock on the door and Lexa speak on the other side of it. “When you’re ready, there’s some food and water out here.”

_Are all people this nice?!_ I wonder as my stomach growls loudly.

I walk back into the main room and see that a roaring fire has been lit in the woodstove, spreading warmth throughout the room. Clarke has a massive blanket over her and a pillow under her head. Looking to my left I see that a bowl of soup, some crackers, and a glass of water are on the table next to the chair beside the fireplace. I pull a soft fleece blanket over myself and dig in. Lexa must’ve seen my face after the first bite.

“It’s my mother’s recipe. Everything but the kitchen sink stew.” She laughs as she sees my face pale.

“Don’t worry, it’s just vegetables and spices that make it everything but the kitchen sink inside it. I hope you’re okay with eating meat, there is some chicken in that.” She looks at me, hesitant.

“It’s amazing! Thank you so much for your hospitality, Clarke and I really appreciate it.” I say before adding in some crackers.

Lexa brings in a silver dog bowl for Bear and sits down on the opposite side of the room, trying to get warm as well.

“I thought dogs weren’t supposed to eat human food?” I question.

“Normally they aren’t, but I monitor Bear’s diet very closely. Making sure he gets all that he needs, but nothing to hurt him or his belly.” She smiles, scratching the dog’s back and putting the bowl down for him.

A moment goes by and I take a good better look at Lexa. She seems to be Clarke’s age, very well built, and a humble woman. _Clarke wake up, you have to check out this hottie._

“I called in to the sheriff in town. When the storm blows over, a tow truck will be in to get your car out, then you can see about fixing it. Until then, please be my guest. It’s dangerous out there during a storm.” She says.

“Thank you very much, do you have a cellphone I can borrow? Clarke’s mom is going to be worried sick.”

She nods her head and hands me a phone from her pocket.

After a few rings Abby picks up. “Dr. Griffin speaking.”

I take a deep breath, biting my lip and steeling myself.

“Abby its Octavia, there’s been an accident…” She starts screaming at me before I can even finish. Lexa gestures for me to hand her the phone. _Better you than me._

“Mrs. Griffin, this is Lexa Woods. I’m a doctor here at Mountain Springs.” Lexa pulls the phone away from her ear a bit as Abby continues to yell.

“Octavia is fine, Clarke had a laceration above her left eye that has been stitched. She has no internal bleeding, nothing broken, lungs, heart, and other organ systems are fine. She may have a slight concussion, but for now she is completely stable.” Lexa informs her.

I hear Abby lower her voice. “Yes Mrs. Griffin, as soon as the storm clears I’ll take the girls into town and you can pick them up there. We are about 8 miles off highway 135, take a right at the exit and you can’t miss us.”

After more moments and Abby hung up. “Is she always that intense?”

I crack up. “Yep, especially when it comes to Clarke.”

We hear a groan, and both of us turn to look at the couch.

“Where… Where am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions or thoughts on the story! I love to hear your feedback! 
> 
> Much love
> 
> -Howlgirl


End file.
